


An Unusual Flight

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: junhui was horny and decided to fuck jihoon in the plane.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	An Unusual Flight

**Author's Note:**

> fellas this is gay.

jihoon sighed in relief, entering his 'seat' that very much looks like a bed, it probably was a bed but jihoon doesn't know what to call it.

the said bed was surrounded by a wall of hard plastic, a small tv and some books were placed in front of the bed for entertainment, and jihoon wonders how much this flight costs.

he relaxes onto the comforts of the bed, leaving the small door unlocked, he was too lazy to do anything about it so he just laid down on his stomach, uselessly staring at the door, somewhat hoping that he secretly has magical powers and uses telekenisis to lock the door.

he hears wonwoo shuffling from behind the wall, probably getting ready to sleep, and jihoon was too, until the said door started to open slowly, he knew that it was one of the members, but was too lazy to look up and confirm who it is. 

the male locked the door behind him, sitting next to jihoon as the small male felt the bed sink next to him, he slowly felt frustration crawling up to him, he was tired, he wanted to sleep, he was ready to go back to korea but this man had the audacity to stop him from doing it.

“the fuck do you want?”

instead of a response, he felt a hand land on top of his thigh, slowly reaching up to rest on his ass, before squeezing it.

jihoon wasn't gonna lie, he liked his ass squeezed (the more you know), but he was tired, and was not in the mood for the shenanigans of the said member that could either be jeonghan or soonyoung.

he groans in disgrace, finally sitting down to face junhui.

_'junhui?'_

he trails, taken aback since he did not expect the male to come to him like this.

“hi, jihoonie.”

junhui cooes, shuffling closer to jihoon, placing his hands on jihoon's waist.

the shorter shook his head, glaring daggers into junhui, who was not even just at least slightly moved by it, he met dark eyes staring back into his own, making jihoon stop glaring for some reason.

“what the fuck do you want?”

he didn't mean for it to sound whiny, but he couldn't care less anymore, he's tired, and would want to sleep already.

“i'm horny, ji.”

jihoon nearly chokes, the answer was so unexpected that it took a while for jihoon to respond back.

“w-what am i supposed to do about it?”  
he stuttered out, trying to sound stern, but instead sounded submissive and jihoon thinks he knows where this is going.

he didn't even have time to process it, junhui's lips where suddenly capturing his own in an absolutely filthy kiss, he roughly kisses the younger, continuously shoving his tongue down the younger's throat as he proceeded to suck on his bottom lip.

he pushed jihoon onto the wall, his legs on either side of jihoon, his hands circling the male's petite waist as he continues to suck the air out of the male's lungs.

the younger had to pull back for air, watching junhui eye him like he was a piece of meat, like a predator watching it's prey.

jihoon wraps his arms around junhui's neck, pulling him closer until their lips touch, this time, jihoon kisses back, the kiss wasn't as aggressive but it was still quite rough.

he felt a tongue entering his mouth again, the hands on his waist move lower to cup the curves of his bottom, his own tongue colliding with the one that invaded his mouth.

he moans out into the kiss lowly, his back hitting the wall a bit too hard as it made a sound.

“what the fuck, hoon?”  
they both hear wonwoo mutter from behind the wall.

jihoon bites down on his lip at that, he somehow likes the risk of getting caught.

“i'm gonna fuck you here, baby, i'll fuck you until you're unable to walk for a whole week, you can moan as loud as you want, let people know how good i make you feel, how good i fuck you. you want that, baby? you like the idea of getting caught?”

junhui whispers in his ear huskily, his hand slipping into the waistbands of jihoon's sweat pants, placing a cold finger on the younger's hole, making the male gasp.

he moves his lips to suck on jihoon's neck, leaving marks that couldn't be easily covered, and the shorter was about to protest until he felt the finger press against his hole more firmly, making him bite his lips to prevent a moan from escaping.

“what are you doing? you're always loud with that mouth of yours, talking to me informally, now you're being quiet?”

junhui mutters, applying lube on his fingers before putting one in the male.

he watches in delight as jihoon squirms under his touch, struggling to be quiet, as he bit on his lower lip more harshly.

“don't you think that's a bit unfair, ji? i get to hear you cussing me out all the time but i don't even get to hear you moan my name.”

he grumbles, sucking on jihoon's adam's apple as he slowly starts to move his finger in and out jihoon.

jihoon accidentally lets out a moan, making junhui smirk against his skin, worry washed over jihoon when he heard three knocks from behind the wall, presumably by wonwoo.

junhui adds another digit, thrusting it in and out in a faster pace this time, scissoring it every once in a while.

unable to restrain himself anymore, he begins to roll his hips against junhui's fingers making the said male groan lowly.

“fuck, ji, i can't take it anymore.”

he says as he pulls his fingers out of the male, pulling his sweatpants down a bit, but just enough space for him.

he begins to slowly unbutton his pants, eyes never leaving jihoon the whole time, he pulls both his pants and boxers down, leaving it to hang below his knees.

he jumps at jihoon within a second, completely removing the younger's sweatpants, he puts the male's legs on his shoulders as he aligned his member to the male's entrance.

he rams into the boy completely, giving him just at least three seconds to adjust before completely working his way in and out of jihoon, causing the male to cover his mouth in attempts to restrain his moans.

junhui dips down, sinking his teeth into jihoon's neck as he fastens his pace, thrusting into the boy at an animalistic speed, causing jihoon to scream a little.

“jihoon? are you okay?”

they hear wonwoo mutter from behind the wall, junhui smirks against jihoon's neck, biting down onto the patch of skin harder as his pace starts to fasten every thrust, he uses one of his hands to jerk jihoon off, causing a tear to roll down from jihoon's eye from the over stimulation.

“yes.”  
he answers, hoping that it would be enough for wonwoo to not look over the wall, and it was, though the skin slapping against skin was heard, jihoon was thankful of the music in the plane, it was enough to block out the lewd sounds.

“hyung— i—”  
jihoon didn't even get to finish his sentence, he feels the tip of junhui's cock hit the certain bundle of nerves, causing him to arch his back as he let out a silent moan, junhui continues to thrust into him at that angle, repeatedly hitting jihoon's prostate with no mercy, after each thrust, jihoon feels himself come closer to his high.

“jun—hyung—i'm—”

he releases on junhui's hand, unable to process anything but junhui continues to thrust into him, chasing both their highs as he releases inside jihoon, the younger moaning slightly as he felt the hot liquid spill into him.

both of them catch their breaths, but junhui wasn't done teasing jihoon, he rocks back and forth for a while emitting quiet moans from jihoon, before finally stopping, still not pulling out of jihoon.

“you're cleaning this up.”

“alright, babe, i got it.”

junhui chuckles, pulling out of jihoon as he grabbed a tissue box, cleaning everything up and discarding it in the bin.

they both wore their pants, jihoon making junhui sleep next to him for the whole flight, and junhui agrees blissfully.

-

junhui enters the van, jihoon sitting next to him, the rest of the members filing up, each of them looking both at jihoon and junhui with _that_ look.

“what?”  
the two boys chorused, making jeonghan smirk as he shook his head.

“you didn't actually think that you can fuck in the plane without us knowing, right?”

seungcheol says, making jihoon hit the back of his head, burying his face in junhui's shoulder out of embarrassment, and junhui just smiles at them.

“you guys should come join next time.”


End file.
